Lead the way
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: Post dragonball.ChiChi teaches Goku about sex.UPDATE Now it's Vegeta's turn
1. Goku Learns Something

Author's Note: I wrote this out of boredom at 2 in the morning, its rather amusing somehwo.

Disclaimer: I dont own and dragonball characters or names.

The nimbus cloud came to an awkward stop near a flat empty patch of land several yards in diameter in the district 126 mountain region.

"This are looks good enough." the sweet youthful voice of chic chi, daughter to the great gyou mao, the ox king.

"Hai." Goku, her husband of the last 23 minutes answered hopping off the cloud's fluffy light yellow surface, followe dby chi chi.

She reached into her pocket and produced a number 10 capsule. The nimbus cloud flew off toward the horizon as she brought her arm forward, releasing the capsule and watching it land in the middle of the empty patc of land, sprouting a fairly small but adequate capsule house.

Goku appraoched the capsule house door, chi chi two feet behind him.

As she trailed him to the house and clicke don the light she turned to him smiling. "Welcome home."

He smiled broudly and scratche dthe back of his head. "Hey now that we're all set up, can we have dinner? I'm starving."

_'You're always starving. where the hell do you put it?' _"We'll get to that. But first. ." her face was graced with a sly grin. "Maybe we should enjoy the perks of being married eh?"

After several seconds of staring at a cunfused look on his face, reality dawne don her. _'OH. I forgot how inoscent and clueless he is. He must not have the slightest clue what I'm talking about.'_ She smirked wickedly to herself. _'I guess I'll just have to educate him.'_

"Perks? Like what?"

Chi chi closed her eyes and smiled briefly. "Follow me." he followed her with much confusion as she led him through the capsule house and into the bedroom.

He scratched his head slowly. "Why did you bring us in here? Are we gonna sleep?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or groan in frustration. "No we aren't going to sleep. Sit down."

He did as she asked and sat down on the bed. she sat next to him and drew in a long breath. "Goku. What do you know about the female body do far?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Just what i figured out as a kid i supose. I think i understand it pretty well."

She looked up into his eyes. "Do you remember when we were kids, the first time we met. And when we were on the nimbus cloud you..."

A look of recognition passe dover his face. "Ohh. You mean when I did this." he reache dhis right hand out and lay it on her crotch.

She blushed alittle and pulled his hand away. "Yes. ." she tried to compose herself alittle. "Do yuo realize the meaning behind what you did yet?"

"Meaning? I did it because at the time it was my only way of knowing if someone was male or not."

"Yeah about that, you have other ways of knowing now right?"

"Yeah. There's alot of subtle things i never noticed before."

"As long as we're on this subject. Do you realize why males and females are diferent physically."

"No clue."

She nearly fell off the bed at this. _'I'm in way over my head.' _"Err...Have you ever seen an exposed female body?" the idea that he might of made her feel a slight pang of jelousy.

"Yeah. When I was a kid I saw Bulma taking a bath."

"Okay, that helps." Goku could swear he heard the sound of her teeth grinding in between those words. "So you know what naked breasts look like. Do you know what they are for?"

"Of coarse."

"Oh thank heave.."

"They're for balance aren't they?"

This time she did fall off the bed.

He knelt down and helped her back onto the matress. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. But you have the wrong idea. They aren't for balance."

"Then what are they for?"

"Well they. ." _'It might be better to do this in order so i don't have to repeat myself.' _"I'll explain what they are for in a moment. But before we get to that, I have more questions. have you seen the bottom part exposed?"

"Yeah, i've seen that too. Also when i was a kid."

"Bulma again?"

"Yeah. But what's to see? There aint nothing down there."

chi chi sighed deeply. "There's alot down there. Did you see it in good lighting?"

"No. But why does that matter, nothing was there."

"Okay. .I'm gonna have to give you a quick anotomy lesson." _'Now how am I going to. . .Oh damnit, I'll have to use myself as the example.' _she untied her kimono and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in a t-shirt and panties.

Goku's eyes widened alittle.

_'Well that's a good sign. Maybe instinct will teahc him some of the process for me.'_

He looke ddown at her crotch.

Chic chi smiled. _'Maybe something is clicking and he'll be able to fill in the rest.'_

"Bulma used to wear one of those too."

_"Well, there goes my theory shot to hell.' _"Umm...yeah. Have you seen what's under it?"

"I don't remember there being anything there, that's why I never felt anything and I could tell the diference."

"No. .Here, let me show you." She slid her fingers under the band of her panties and slid them over her hips and down her legs, tossing them across the room. she spread her legs and tuned toward him so he could see clearly.

Goku's eyes widened considerably. "What the. .What. .What is. ."

Chi chi laughed lightly. "I said I'd explain." _"ummm...what exactly do I start with?'_

"You can pee out of that thing?"

"Yes." _'Leave it to Goku to think of the most unrelated thing to say.'_

"How?"

"That's not important right now."

"What is important?"

"What's important is the other use that it serves."

"Other use?"

"I'll expalin shortly. Now can I trust that you are familiar with your own anotomy?"

Goku nodded.

"Good. Then please take off your clothes."

"Take off my clothes? Why?"

"I'll explain when you do as I ask."

Goku took off his boots and the training clothes bearing the 'kami' logo, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers.

"All of oyur clothes Goku."

"All of em? But then you'll be able to see my. ."

"That's the point! We're married anyways. And I'm sitting here almost naked aren't I?"

"But you don't have anything to see. When I was a kid, Bulma told me that i shouldn't be naked around other people."

"This is different, we're married."

Goku shrugged and slid his boxers over his hips and down his well toned thighs, leaving them lying on the floor. "Okay, now what?"

Chi chi eyed his limp member lying slightly bent at the base of his thigh and his freyed mane of pubic hair for several moments before speaking. "Now I'm going to teach you something you'll thank me for a thousand times over." she guided him over to the middle of the bed as she spoke.

"What's that?"

She reached out and slid her hand under his member, lifting it off the bed and holding it limp in her hand. "I'm gonna show you how to use this."

"Chi chi, I know how to pee, I've been doing that all my life."

"No you moron. I'm going to teach you the other use."

"Other use? But I've never used it for anything else before. What else does it do? I've been alright so far on what I have been able to use it for."

"Well you dont need to use it this way to survive."

"Then what is the reason to use it this way?"

"Because it's..." _'How do I put this in his terms..' _"It's fun."

"Fun? Like fighting?"

"More fun then that. alot more fun."

"More fun then fighting? this must be good. Show me, what do I do?"

"Well, It's more of what WE do."

"We? You mean we have to do something together. .like a sparring match?"

"Well...You CAN do it alone, but it's not nearly as much fun. Maybe I'll teach you that too."

"If its like a sparring match, does that mean you're going to have fun too?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, so what do I have to do? How do we start?"

She looked down at his member, still flacid. _'How the hell am I suposed to get him hard?' _"Well..."

"Well what? What do we do?"

"I'm thinking."

"I though you knew how to do this."

"Well i do know how."

"Have you done it before?"

"No. ."

"Then how do you know how?"

"Well. . .I'm not sure. It's one of those things you dont remember how you learned."

"Like when i learned the kamehameha wave?"

"Sort of. ." she scratche dher head. "Umm...What get's you excited Goku?"

"Fighting of coarse. Why?"

"Well..i need you to be excited for this to work."

"Why?"

"Well I need." she squeezed his member lightly. "This. .to change."

"Oh..You mean like when it gets uncomfortable?"

"Yes exactly. I need it to be like that. What do you think about that makes it do that?"

". . .I'm not sure."

"Well the last time it did, what were you thinking about?"

"I was in the middle of a fight."

_'Figures...' _"Was that today in the tekaichi budokai?"

"Yeah."

"Which fight?"

"In the first round."

"In the first round you were facing..." She blushed deeply. _'That's definately a step in the right direction.'_

"You. Yeah I don't get it either."

"Actually i do understand now. And I've underestimated you alittle." She reached out with her left hand and wrapped her fingers around the back of his head, tilting it downward. "Look right here."

"Umm..Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just keep your eyes right there." with her right hand she began to massage his limp shaft lightly, gently fingering the head as she pulled her wrist back.

slowly, he began to get hard. _'Finally.' _

"What are you doing with your hand there? is that part of it?"

"A samll part yes. I need you to be relaxed."

He started going limp.

"NOT THAT RELAXED!"

She massaged his member until it was hard again. At this point Goku was twitching and moaning lightly. "Is it suposed to feel like this?"

"Does it feel bad?" she smirked becuase she knew the answer.

"no. .It feels good. It feels really good."

"This is only the begining. ."

She ran her hand up an down his shaft more forcefully, hearing him groan in response. Encouraged by her ability to cause him to react that way so easily, she bagan pumping his shaft more furiously.

It barely took a minute before she heard him groan louder and felt his entire shaft quiver forcefully.

She was painted with a look of pure satisfaction, showing that she was very pleased with herself, as his orgasm sunbsided. Goku however, was panicking.

"I'm. .I'm bleeding."

Chi chi tried her best not to laugh. "You're not bleeding you dolt. You had an orgasm, alright."

"I don't care what you call it, I'm bleeding."

"When you bleed it hurts doesnt it?"

He nodded.

"Did that hurt?"

A look of realization slowly formed on his face. "No. . . . . . .Can you do that again?"

"Of coarse. But it won't work as easily the second time."

"Wait. Is there some way to make you feel this way?"

She nodded.

"Show me then."

She released his now flacid and still twitching member and wiped the semen her hand had collected off on the sheets. "Give me your hand."

He did as she asked.

She grasped his middle and index fingers and pulled them out, while pushing the others down. "Hold your hand like this, got it?"

he nodded. _'Good thing I'm already wet from doing all that, we can skip him trying to find a way to turn me on.'_

She spread her legs again and brought his hand down to her opening holding it positioned so his fingers were just touching the outside of her lips. "Before you can do this you have to check for one thing, after this point im not going to remind you about it, and in the future you have to check for this beofre you do what comes next."

he nodded slowly.

"touch right there and notice that its warm and slightly wet."

he ran the pad of his fingers up and down once and nodded.

"If it's ever not wet, then its very important that you not do the next part. Understand so far?"

He nodded slowly. "This is complicated."

"It gets worse. Here's step two." She held his wrist lightly and pulled his hand forward, penetrating his fingers to the knuckle thenslowly back out again. "Do that, but repeat it over and over. If it gets alittle tighter in there, then move faster. Understand?"

He began moving his fingers in and out in the slow rythm she showed him.

"Now there's one more thing. . ."

he stoped. "Damn. Why does this have to be so complex? All you did was move your hand."

"Girls are more complex, now pay attention." she gestured to her clitoris. "I have to show you how this works."

Goku reached out his other hand and she caught it. "The first rule of handling this part is BE GENTLE."

he nodded.

"I can't stress that enough. It's nescesary that you touch this part, but how is not particularly important, just be very careful."

He bagan to reach for it again.

She stoped him. "There's more."

he groaned. "All these rules, it's worse then the martial arts tournament."

"Quiet. Now you must touch it as i said, but you must not touch it too much or you risk it becoming numb."

"Is that bad?"

"It's very bad. Just be very gentle and very very patient, and you should be sucessful."

He nodded once and resumed the rythm she showed him, incorporating the use of his other hand to gently massage the clit at interval periods.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan.

He felt her walls close down around his fingers more tightly and remembering her advice, began to move more quickly.

her eyes closed forcefully as she blindly groped for something to hold on to. She wraped both arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as she began to thrust into his movements.

"Am i doing something wrong?"

"no... .your doing. . .good. . .keep going." she tried her best to speak between moans.

Goku noticed that she started moving into it more quickly as her breathign became more quick.

He felt her walls quiver as she simultaniously dug her nails into his shoulder to the point that he was sure she would draw blood and screamed. "GOKU!" At a volume that should have shattered something.

She fell forward into him and he noticed that his fingers were sudenly more wet then they were. he pulled them out and looke dthem over curiously.

As her streangth returned, she began to peel herself off of him.

He looked at her curiously. "That looked painful, are you alright?"

she nodded slowly. "More then alright"

"Did I do it right?"

she nodded.

he looked at hsi fingers again. "Is this similiar to the stuff that came out of me?"

"In how it felt yes, in the general term of it yes, in chemical composition and they way it got there no"

"So what exactly is it?"

"It's lubricant. It's a biological mechanism that makes the process easier."

"Process?"

"Oh, i should explain. We still havent done all that much."

"There's more?"

"Alot more."

"Does it all feel this good?"

"Yes. In fact some of it feels even better."

"Lead the way."


	2. Vegeta's Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors note: You all begged me to write another one. I do take requests. One of you sugested I do a bulma/Vegeta fic.

I noticed all of those involve vegeta being very experienced and knowledgeable about sex. But I always wondered how. He grew up alone from the time he was 8. He did nothing but kill in frieza's name. the saiyans seemed uninterested in teaching thier childrena nything but combat. So unless frieza or for some reason Nappa taught him something, it's doubtful he knew anything at all. In the spirit of my first story I wrote this one. Like lead the way, where chichi taught Goku about sex, so I wrote this one for Bulma/Vegeta fans. also i take some liberty in explaining how thye got together, like many before me.

Vegeta shifted. every nerve in his upper body burned. He thought it strange that he was feeling comfortable as he remembered colopsing outside.

He groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to a distilled blurr of images. He could see what was clearly a human like form nearby and wondered how he had gotten here.

His vision came into focus and he saw a familiar assanine tuft of blue hair styled into a ridiculous shape.

He pushe dhimself up on his elbow and looked closer. 'What is that woman doing here?'

He reache dout and nudged her, lightly by his standards, with two fingers.

She twitched picked her head up, yawning. "Ve..Vegeta?" she blinked a couple times. "You're awake?"

"Woman, what am I doing here?"

"I found you passed out in the broken wreck of the gravity room."

Vegeta made an indignant noise. "That doesn't explalin how i got here."

She sighed. "I made Goku carry you in here."

"Id rather have been left there then have to be carried in here by Kakarott."

"Take it up with him."

Vegeta sat up futher and growled. "Then what are you doing here?"

She looked nervous for a second. "I..I was worried about you."

Vegeta snorted. "I am a warrior. I have been in worse shape. I don't need you're concern."

Bulma stood up. "Well excuse me for caring about a pathetic asshole. I obviosuly wasted my time."

Vegeta slid out of the bed to stand next to her. "Who asked you to be concerned for my well being woman?"

"Bulma! My name is Bulma!"

"I am aware of your name woman, what diference does it make to me?"

Bulma clecnched her teeth. 'He is so damn infuritating. I wish I could shuit him up somehow.' she stared at his face and her eyes passed over his lips. 'Well...that's one way. He'd kill me but it'd be amusing to see what he does. Damnit, why does he have to be so hot and an asshole, I could deal wiyth just one.'

Vegeta continued his tirade, oblivious to her thoughts. "Take you foolish concern elsewhe..."

His speech was cut off when he felt her lips come in contact with his.

'He is gonna be so pissed.' she tried to press into him but found no response. 'Have i lost my touch?'

Vegeta roughly shoved her away. "What do you think you are doing?"

Bulma turned a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry. i don't know what came over me."

Vegeta snorted. "That was just pathetic. You couldn't posibly hurt me."

Bulma looke dup at him, confused. "What? hurt you? I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Then what were you doing? Why else would you try to bite me."

She tried no to laugh. 'He's messing with me...He has to be.' "This is a joke right? you're kidding?"

Vegeta just stare dat her.

"Okay you're not kidding. Maybe its just an earth custom." she couldn't help herself. "Let me try something more universal." She could blame the fact that she hadn't had any 'attention' in a very long time for her next action.

He slid her right hand down and brushed her finger tips over his crotch, suprised to find thats he couldn't feel anything. 'Am I losing my babe-itude?'

Vegeta back up alittle. "what the hell are you doing woman?"

Bulma sighed. "Are you missing some chromosomes Vegeta?"

Vegeat just stared at her.

she sighed loudly. 'Just how clueless is he I wonder.' "Okay..Er...Can I ask you something?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Make it quick."

"You've never had sex before have you?"

"Had what?"

She couldn't help herself, she laughed for alittle under a minute. "Okay...okay...Saiyans must have a diferent name for it."

"What is so damn amusing?"

she shook here head slowly. "Nothing." she tried tot hink for a moment. "Okay..Do you know how..er...new life forms are created."

Vegeta snorted. "Of coarse I do. The mixing of male and female DNA."

Bulma nodded slowly. "Technically true. Are you aware of how thats done?"

Vegeta started to speak then stopped. "I...I never thought about it."

She almost fell over laughing. When she stoped he was staring at her very strangely. "Well yuo seemt o be healed, so...I have much to show you."

"Show me? this better be worth my time."

"Oh it is." she smiled darkly. "Follow me, we can't do this here."

Authors note: This isn't the end obviously. the fun part comes soon. first review and tell me if you like this idea. Ill add the rest when I hear from you.


	3. Vegeta's turn part II

Author's Note: Back again after a long absence. I promise updates will come sooner for awile. I've been having some personal problems. I apologize if my writing is effected.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Bulma shut the door of her bedroom behind him. She gestured to the bed. "Sit."

Vegeta grunted. "So now you're giving me orders woman?"

Bulma sighed lightly. "When I'm through here you're going to be very grateful you listened to me."

Vegeta sat on the end of her bed. "I don't want to learn about breeding that much."

"Oh yes you do."

"You dare tell me what I do and do not want?"

Bulma walked closer to him as she clenched her jaw. "Just let me show you, you stubborn bastard. If you don't like it you can leave."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine. Show me."

She gestured to his spandex pants. "Off."

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Take those off."

Vegeta blinked and looked down. "My boots?"

Bulma tried not to laugh and sigh at the same time. "Those too, but I meant your pants."

Vegeta stood up. "Why would I take my pants off? I have no urge to urinate."

She slapped her forehead. "This is for something else. Same equipment though."

He sat back down. "Explain what the hell you're talking about."

"Okay. . .You said you knew breeding took place by mixing DNA yes?"

Vegeta nodded. "Are you insinuating that I would mix my DNA with yours?"

Bulma waved her hands dismissively. "No no. We're just going to do the same act."

"For what purpose?"

"For fun."

"Fun? I haven't the time for fun."

"Well make time for once. You'll like this."

"How do you know what I'll like."

"everyone likes it."

He rolled his eyes. "Well why would we attempt to mix our DNA and then not do so?"

"You just pull out."

Vegeta tilted his head. "What does pull out mean?"

Bulma sat down next to him and lay back on the bed. "One thing at a time." she sat back up. "Somewhere in you there must be the instinctual understanding. Let's just get started and you'll figure it out."

Vegeta turned to her. "You try my patience bitch."

Bulma slid over to him. "Then take your damn pants off."

Vegeta pushed her away.

She got off the bed and walked a little away from the bed. "Fine. We'll start with me. Pay attention."

He grunted again.

She slid her arms into her shirt and pulled it up over her head and dropped it at her feet. Glancing at him, she reached back and unhooked her bra and dropped it at her feet as well, exposing her naked breasts for his eyes.

Vegeta half stood up. "What are you doing?"

Bulma slid her hand up to her left breast and curled her fingers under it. "Now you know what these are right?"

Vegeta nodded. "I'm not blind you know, I know what breasts are."

"Do you know what they're for?"

He nodded again. "They're for feeding whelps."

Bulma twitched. "I've never heard it put quite like that, but yes that's what they're for." she gestured with her finger. "Come here."

He stood up and walked closer.

"Now I want you to give me your hand." she held out her hand.

"Why would I do that?"

"Fine." she half growled. "Just touch these." she gestured to her breasts.

He shrugged and reached his hand out.

"Gently." she affirmed.

He curled his fingers under her right breast and passed his fingers over the surface.

she felt the pads of his fingers graze her peak and shivered slightly.

He stopped. "What was that?"

"Eh...Normally I'm not so sensitive, but it has been some time since I've been touched there."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I think you get the general idea here. Some parts of the body are sensitive to the touch because they have a higher concentration of nerves there. These areas can cause pain or pleasure more then another area. Following me so far?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah I know pressure points and nerves."

She nodded. "That's a start." she pulled his hand off her breasts and stepped back.

She gestured to her lower body. "Now have you seen down here on a woman before?"

He nodded.

"Good. do you know what any of it is for?"

He nodded again. "Urinating."

She tried not to sigh. "Yes, urinating. Do you know anything else it's for?"

He shrugged. "I'd assume it's where you mix DNA."

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It is for that. So you have the whole breeding thing down. Now you need to learn the pleasure thing."

He tilted his head. "Breeding is pleasurable?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes. Very much."

"For which one of us?"

She sighed. "Both of us."

He seemed to think for a moment. "Very well. Show me."

She walked back over to the bed and sat on the end, sliding her sweat pants off along with her white cotton panties. She gestured with her finger for him to come closer as she lay back on the bed.

When he was standing closer she spread her legs and came up on her forearms. "Here I'll give you a quick anotomy lesson. As you've probably never seen the inside of one of these before."

He stood there and shrugged.

She brushed her fingers over her outer folds. "This part isn't important.."

Vegeta looked confused.

Bulma looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Why is there no hair? When i saw that region on Saiyan females they had a lot of it there. Do earthlings not grow any there?"

Bulma blushed slightly. "No...We do. I just shave mine."

He tilted his head.

"That means I remove the hair."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Never mind that. Let's get back to it." she slid her fingers between her folds and brushed them upward, extending them out to part her folds. she turned them out enough for him to see and lay a finger by her clit. "See this part?"

He leaned in, then nodded.

"This part is very important. You must touch this part, but gently. Above all, be gentle with this part. It is possible to touch it too much and make it go numb, but its very difficult."

He nodded slowly.

"Go ahead, touch it."

He shrugged and reach two fingers down and brushed it.

She twitched. "It doesn't have to be that gently, you have to actually touch it."

He applied a little pressure.

"Ow...No no...Stroking motion."

He slid his fingers across it and down her folds.

He grasped his hand and turned it and pulled it up along her folds and brushed three fingers past her clit. "Like this.."

Her breathing came out shorter. "Other hand..." she said weakly holding her hand out.

He lay his hand in hers slowly.

She pulled his index and middle fingers out and pulled his hand down between her folds and slid his fingers into her opening. Her eyes twitched briefly before she pulled his fingers back a little and pushed them back in further. "Like...this...got...it?"

Vegeta smiled slightly and continued the movements she showed him.

Her hands fell back to her sides and she gathered up the sheets in her hands.

Vegeta stopped and pulled his fingers out and looked at them curiously.

"What...what are you doing?"

He looked at her. "What is this substance?" he held his fingers up.

"it...I don't think it has a name. It's just lubricant."

He sniffed at his fingers.

"Get your damn fingers back in there now." she grasped his wrist and pulled it back down so his hand lay over her folds. "I'll explain in a minute."

Vegeta smirked. "Beg me." his mind was catching on to the idea quickly.

Bulma flinched. "What?"

"Beg me to do it again and I will."

"You bastard...you figured it out awfully fast..."

He smirked and brushed his other hand over her slit as his fingers outside her opening caressed her folds. "Say it and I'll continue."

Bulma clenched her jaw. "You asshole...You haven't understood this concept for even a minute and already you're taking advantage of it.."

Vegeta pulled his hand away. "I'll stop then."

Bulma bit her tongue. "Vegeta...Please touch me again." 'Damn you!'

Vegeta smiled. "That's better." he slid his fingers back into her opening. "I may be ignorant of why this works but i know exactly what it's doing."

Bulma arched up into his hand. "Shut the fuck up and keep going."

Vegeta stopped his hand. "Oh? or what?"

Bulma grasped his wrist and pushed his fingers into her opening. "I'll do the same for you, just finish me first."

Vegeta continued moving his fingers on his own as he cocked his head. "I don't have one of these."

"I know that you bastard. I can do something like this."

"Hmmph. and you think I'm going to let you have this kind of control over me?"

"Whatever. shut the fuck up and fuck me you asshole." she pushed into his hand harder. "Faster damnit." she grasped his other hand weakly and brushed her clit with his fingers.

Vegeta slid his fingers into her faster as he shifted further over her.

She reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck and leaned into him slightly as her breathing was coming out in short gasps.

"You sound like you're in pain you know..."

She would have laughed if she had the breath necessary. "eh...yeah...it...sounds...like...that...I guess." she leaned her head down and bit into his shoulder as her nails dug into his back.

He twitched slightly then relaxed and leaned into her. He felt her walls quiver around his fingers as she bit his shoulder harder and pushed into him.

Vegeta groaned lightly as he felt her walls spasm and his fingers and wrist become surrounded by fluid.

Bulma fell back on the bed still breathing hard. "You can stop now if you want."

He pulled his hand back and stared at his arm. "What was that?"

"It was an orgasm. Normally they don't come so easily but I haven't had one in a long time."

He continued to stare. "So...I can have one of those too?"

She leaned up and nodded. "Yeah. Take your pants off and I'll show you."

He seemed to think for a minute. "So what's this covering my arm and all over the bed?"

"eh...I guess you could call it cum. It has some urine in it too."

"Urine? you said it doesn't have to do with that."

"Well it doesn't but...It kind of comes out anyway...It's hard to explain."

"does it work again?"

"A few times yes. It's not so easy after awhile. For you it only works once or twice or sometimes more but its dificult."

"Why for me is it less?"

"Males are only supposed to have one."

Vegeta tilted his head.

"So their DNA mixes with the female, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah...So I can get this kind of reaction out of my dick then?"

She smirked. "You put it very crudely, but yes."

Authors Note: there's much more so hang in there. I'll have a new chapter out sometime soon.


End file.
